


Who plays at a party?

by Initiate_Explode



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-05 00:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Initiate_Explode/pseuds/Initiate_Explode
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The heat that hit Matts face when he stepped out of the plane in Los Angeles was to him extreme, he was used to the chilly English climate. It was a relief when he could step into the taxi to take him to his heart. It had been such a long time since they met now, over a month. It felt like forever. After a short talk with the driver he hurried up the drive to see her but it still wasn't fast enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who plays at a party?

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in a long time so my writing skills are defiantly slacking but I wanted to wish Happy Birthday to Gabrielle and that came to this piece which includes smut. (Sorry, not sorry) happy birthday Gabrielle <3

The heat that hit Matts face when he stepped out of the plane in Los Angeles was to him extreme, he was used to the chilly English climate. It was a relief when he could step into the taxi to take him to his heart. It had been such a long time since they met now, over a month. It felt like forever. After a short talk with the driver he hurried up the drive to see her but it still wasn't fast enough.  
When he finally reached the door, he immediately saw her. She was with friends due to her party and she had her back turned against him. John saw him, smiled and said: “Hey Matty boy.” Alex's tiny body turned around and within a few seconds she was right in front of him. “Matt!” she said as he could see a tear in her eye. “Alex" he hugged her hard and tightly. As he let go a little bit Alex moved her face towards his. With her heels on she was just tall enough to meet his lips as they kissed. The kiss was passionated and neither of them wanted to let go but they remembered that the other members of the party were watching them. Matt saw a tear in the corner of Alex's eye. “I’ve missed you so much,” she said. “and I’ve missed you sweetie.” Alex took his hand and said “come” and leaded him through her house. Matt said hi to everyone before Alex pulled him into her room.  
The moment Matt closed the door Alex came close to him again. They kissed hard and their tongues started to explore each others’ mouths. Their hands began to travel and he grabbed her ass. Alex groaned and Matt whispered that he had missed her ass so much. He pulled her shirt a bit and tried to take it off but Alex said “they’re leaving in about 30 mins, then we’ll be alone all night” but as he continued to kiss her with that passionated tongue of his, she started to give in and pulled the shirt over her head. He tried to grab her breasts, but she pushed his chest so that they stumbled backwards until they fell on the huge bed  
Matt kissed her lips, neck, and then got down to her chest. With a little bit of help he unhooked her bra and then he started sucking her nipples as his left hand grabbed her other breast and the right one explored her body from the waist and down.  
Alex parted her legs and Matt easily pulled the flimsy excuse for underwear aside and touched her, already soaking wet for him. He let two fingers slip into her and started fingering her, still with her nipple in his mouth. Alex moaned and her hands massaging his too short hair made him go crazy. He threw his shirt away and mumbled that he wanted her to suck his cock. She immediately raised herself enough to give him enough space to lay on the bed as she mounted him and kissed him slowly but eagerly. She kissed his amazing chest and abs before she quickly unzipped his pants and massaged his hard on through the boxers. Then she got his cock out and caressed it as she licked the top of it. She kissed his erection while holding it in her hand, moving the hand up and down. Matt grunted as she took his cock into her mouth and started sucking it, he put his hand in her hair, gently guiding as she took more and more of him into her mouth  
"Alex…fuck," Alex let go of his cock, sat down in his lap and kissed him hard. She bit his lip and he rolled her over so that he was on top of her. They got rid of the remaining clothes on their bodies and he pushed two fingers inside of her again, making sure she was still wet.  
"I’m ready, now fuck me" Alex whispered as she parted her legs more, and he did. He entered her slowly and he could hear her gasping for air. He slipped almost all the way out and pushed inside again, this time a little faster.  
"Oh yeah," she moaned and put her legs up on his back so he would get even better access to her. He pushed gently at first but soon he started to push harder with gaining speed. She tried to help herself from moaning loudly, as she knew the Party members were on the other side of the thin wall, but when Matt hit her g-spot with a hard thrust she couldn’t help herself from letting out a scream followed by her moaning: “Oh god darling, I’ve missed you.”  
Alex kept groaning when Matt found her spot once more and then he began to repeatedly thrust into her.  Alex didn’t care if the people heard them anymore, she moaned loudly out of pure pleasure as Matt thrusted inside her and pushed her spot with every shove. “ahhh darling, don’t stop, uunh yeah, yes, yes, yes,” she moaned, and as he kept thrusting faster and harder she felt how she was close to having an orgasm. Her moans got even louder as they hit the crescendo. “UHH YES MATT! I LOVE YOU,” she screamed as she felt his cock growing inside of her. He moaned her name as he spilled inside her, she tightened around him as she felt the orgasm rushing through every cell of her body.  
They laid down next to each other, way too exhausted to move when Alex whispered “I love you.” “Do you really love me or is it the orgasm speaking?” Matt asked. She giggled. “Both”. They were quiet for a moment as Alex rested her head on Matts chest. “So how much do you think they heard?” Alex asked. “I’m not sure I wanna know, I doubt you’ve ever been this loud before,” Matt laughed. “Don’t you remember New Year’s Eve? And that time in New York when…” Alex said before Matt interrupted her. “Okay, I take it back.”  
————————————-  
They were both laughing as they left the bed and put their clothes back on. Alex gave Matt a kiss before opening the door and stepping out in the corridor. She saw some of the party members laughing and having a chat as they sat around a huge table filled with alcohol. “So you guys couldn’t even wait half an hour?” John smirked. Alex smiled and poured herself a whiskey. “At least this is better than dealing with your complains about not having his cock around for a month,” Brandon said. Alex bursted out laughing. “do you want anything Matt?” she asked. He went for a beer and Alex gave it to him as she sat down in his lap. “You know, we DO have enough seats for all of us,” Jenn teased. Alex ignored the comment and instead she said: “So where are you guys going tonight?” Jenn replied “We’re gonna play ping pong, wanna join?” Brandon, John, Jenn and Paul all laughed when they saw Alex and Matts faces getting a bit strained and Jenn quickly added “Don’t worry, I was joking. What the two of you are doing is way too x-rated


End file.
